The Second War of The Worlds
by Pikachu087
Summary: This is a crossover without and there is not enough categories to put in.


**A/N: Not Beta version  
**

**Percy Jackson & The Un-Named God With The Other Immortals of The World**

**Book One: The Second War of The Worlds**

**By: Pikachu087**

**This Book Will Be In A Recorded Version Online For Download**

**Table of Contents**

**Letter to The Reader {Not Included In The Recorded Version}**

**Chapter 1: The True Trip to Camp Half-Blood**

**Chapter 2: The Games of Camp Half-Blood**

**Chapter 3: The Un-Named God Goes to Percy Jackson to Give A Warning**

**Chapter 4: Percy's Field Trips** **(****Preschool All The Way to The Sixth Grade)**

**Chapter 5: Clarisse's Attempts to Introduce Percy's to The Toilet (There's Twenty Attempts)**

**Chapter 6: Capture The Flag**

**Chapter 7: The Quest to The Underworld**

**Chapter 8: The Flight to Olympus**

**Chapter 9: The Un-Named God's Quest to Help Percy Get to The Age of Sixteen**

**Chapter 10: Percy Gets to Learn About The Other Worlds of Demigods**

**Chapter 11: Percy's Trip to be The Second-In-Command in The Armies of Olympus, Altanis, And The Underworld**

**Chapter 12: Percy's War to Prevent The Death of Harry James Potter**

**Chapter 13: The First Battle of Half-Blood Hill (The Second Titan War)**

**Chapter 14: The Firing of Chiron**

**Chapter 15: The Second Battle of Half-Blood Hill**

**Chapter 16: The Re-Riring of Chiron**

**Chapter 17: The Third Battle of Half-Blood Hill**

**Chapter 18: The Discovery of The Posioning of Thalia's Tree (Not The Same Kind of Posion That Luke Used. This One Was A Case of A Missed Shot)**

**Chapter 19: The Fourth Battle of Half-Blood Hill**

**Chapter 20: SPY!**

**Chapter 21: The Fifth Battle of Half-Blood Hill**

**Chapter 22: ANOTHER FREAKING SPY?**

**Chapter 23: The Sixth Battle of Half-Blood Hill**

**Chapter 24: GODS! ANOTHER SPY!**

**Chapter 25: The Seventh Battle of Half-Blood Hill**

**Chapter 26: HOW MANY GOD DAMN SPIES ARE THERE?**

**Chapter 27: The Eighth Battle of Half-Blood Hill**

**Chapter 28: The Ninth Battle of Half-Blood Hill**

**Chapter 29: The Tenth Battle of Half-Blood Hill**

**Chapter 30: MORE SPIES!**

**Chapter 31: The Eleventh Battle of Half-Blood Hill**

**Chapter 32: The First Battle of Demigod Hill (The Second Titan War: The Boundary Line For Camp Demigod This Camp is Near Camp Half-Blood)**

**Chapter 33: The 12th Battle of Half-Blood Hill**

**Chapter 34: The End of The Summer Term (Also Known As: The First Battle of Half-Blood Hill, Demigod Hill, The Entrance to The Underworld, The Oakland Hills, Field of Mars, Temple Hill, New Rome, The Little Tiber, The Berkeley Hills, Mount Diablo, The Caldecott Tunnel, The Fireworks Beach, The Amphitheather, Zeus's Fist, The Big House, The Stawberry Fields, The Woods, The River Styx, The Walls of Erebos, The Fields of Punishment, The Judgement Pavilion, The Fields of Asphodel, Elysium, The Isle of The Blest, The Entrance to Tartarus, Hades's Palace, The Hogwarts Mountains, **

**Chapter 35: Percy's Summer: The First Battle of The Hogwarts Mountains**

**Chapter 36: Percy's Summer: Percy's Discovery**

**Chapter 37: Percy's Summer: Holy Zeus!**

**Chapter 38: Percy's Summer: IS THAT 4^(#ING DOCTOR THOMAS LIGHT?**

**Chapter 39: Percy's Summer: !**

**Chapter 40: Percy's Summer: The Creation of Proto Man (Part One)**

**Chapter 41: Percy's Summer: The Creation of Proto Man (Part Two)**

**Chapter 42: Percy's Summer: The Creation of Proto Man (Part Three)**

**Chapter 43: Percy's Summer: The Creation of Proto Man (Part Four)**

**Chapter 44: Percy's Summer: The Creation of Proto Man (Part Five)**

**Chapter 45: Percy's Summer: The Woes of Scooby-Doo**

**Chapter 46: Percy's Summer: The Deaths of Shaggy, Velma, And Fred**

**Chapter 47: Percy's Summer: The Case of The Ghosts of Shaggy, Velma, And Fred**

**Chapter 48: Percy's Summer: WHAT!**

**Chapter 49: Percy's Summer: Pikachu's "Vaction"**

**Chapter 50: Percy's Summer: The Death of Ash Keptm**

**Chapter 51: Percy's Summer: The Pokemon Riot**

**Chapter 52: Percy's Summer: The Death of Scooby-Doo**

**Chapter 53: Percy's Summer: The Case of The Ghosts of Scooby-Doo, Ash Keptm, Shaggy, Velma, And Fred**

**Chapter 54: Percy's Summer: OH, COME ON NOW DAPHINE!**

**Chapter 55: Percy's Summer: The Death of Pikachu**

**Chapter 56: Percy's Summer: The Death of Daphine Blake**

**Chapter 57: Percy's Summer: The Death of The Mystery Machine**

**Chapter 58: Percy's Summer: The Death of Nancy Drew**

**Chapter 59: Percy's Summer: The Death of The British Version of Chiron**

**Chapter 60: Percy's Summer: The Death of Doctor Thomas Light**

**Chapter 61: Percy's Summer: The Deaths of James "Prongs" Potter And Lily (Evans) Potter**

**Chapter 62: Percy's Summer: The Death of Zeus's Master Bolt**

**Chapter 63: Percy's Summer: The Death of Percy Jackson's Double Ganger**

**Chapter 64: Percy's Summer: The Death of Annabeth Chase**

**Chapter 65: Percy's Summer: Percy's Quest to The ing Underworld to Return Shaggy, Velma, Fred, Scooby-Doo, Daphine Blake, Ash Keptm, Pikachu, The Mystery Machine, Nancy Drew, The British Version of Chiron, James "Prongs" Potter, Lily (Evans) Potter, Zeus's Master Bolt, Doctor Thomas Light, And Annabeth Chase ["SCREW YOU DOUBLE GANGER"]**

**Chapter 66: Percy's Summer: The Battle of Antarctic (Yes Only One For The Second Titan War)**

**Chapter 67: Percy's Summer: Percy's Dreams**

**Chapter 68: Percy's Summer: Diagon Alley**

**Chapter 69: BONUS CHAPTER {NOT APART OF THE STORY; INCLUDED IN RECORDED VERSION}**

**Chapter 70: Percy's Summer: Return to Camp Half-Blood**

**Chapter 71: Percy's Summer: Back to The United Kingdom For You, Sir!**

**Chapter 72: Percy's Summer: 4^(#**

**Chapter 73: Percy's Summer: The Death of Persus "Percy" Jackson**

**Chapter 74: Percy's Summer: Percy's Quest to Become Living Again! (In The Same Body)**

**Chapter 75: Percy's Summer: HA HA! Take That Hades! Kiss My $$ Hades!**

**Chapter 76: Percy's Summer: MOTHER 4^(#ER!**

**Chapter 77: Percy's Summer: $#!|[!]**

**Chapter 78: Percy's Summer: Damn You Zeus, Damn You!**

**Chapter 79: Percy's Summer: WHAT THE HELL?**

**Chapter 80: Percy's Summer: !**

**Chapter 81: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part One]**

**Chapter 82: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part Two]**

**Chapter 83: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part Three]**

**Chapter 84: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part Four]**

**Chapter 85: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part Five]**

**Chapter 86: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part Six]**

**Chapter 87: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part Seven]**

**Chapter 88: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part Eight]**

**Chapter 89: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part Nine]**

**Chapter 90: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part Ten]**

**Chapter 91: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 11]**

**Chapter 92: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 12]**

**Chapter 93: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 13]**

**Chapter 94: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 14]**

**Chapter 95: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 15]**

**Chapter 96: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 16]**

**Chapter 97: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 17]**

**Chapter 98: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 18]**

**Chapter 99: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 19]**

**Chapter 100: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 20]**

**Chapter 101: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 21]**

**Chapter 102: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 22]**

**Chapter 103: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 23]**

**Chapter 104: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 24]**

**Chapter 105: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 25]**

**Chapter 106: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 26]**

**Chapter 107: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 27]**

**Chapter 108: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 28]**

**Chapter 109: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 29]**

**Chapter 110: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 30]**

**Chapter 111: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 31]**

**Chapter 112: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 32]**

**Chapter 113: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 33]**

**Chapter 114: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 34]**

**Chapter 115: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 35]**

**Chapter 116: Percy's Summer: The Torture of Percy Jackson In The Underworld [Part 36]**

**Chapter 117: SCHOOL?**

**Chapter 118: The Beginning of The Second War of The Worlds: The Un-Named God Visit to Persus Jackson; Annabeth; Chase Grover Underwood; Doctor Thomas Light; President, of The Term of 2008-2012, Obama; Camp Half-Blood; Harry James Potter; Hogwarts; And The Governments of The World**

**Chapter 119: The Beginning of The Second War of The Worlds: The Discovery That Earth is Being Watched by Envy-Filled Aliens And an Inter-Timeline Empire**

**Chapter 120: The Beginning of The Second War of The Worlds: The Rebellion of Rebel Alliances of Dimensions Heads Towards Earth to Protect The Humans/Mortals**

**Chapter 121: The Beginning of The Second War of The Worlds: "Battlestar Galactica [The Latest 'Battlestar Galactica']" Happens**

**Chapter 122: The Beginning of The Second War of The Worlds: The Invasion: The "Lightning Stikes" of The World**

**Chapter 123: The Beginning of The Second War of The Worlds: The Invasion: The Plasma Beam Attacks**

**Chapter 124: The Second War of The Worlds Starts**

**Chapter 125: The Creation of Mega Man**

**Chapter 126: The Discoveries of The Bodies of The Dead**

**Chapter 127: The Rebellion Fights Back**

**Chapter 128: Mega Man's Quest to Stop "Them"**

**Chapter 129: Persus's Quest to Become The Next Un-Named God With Powers That Rival Chaos's Powers**

**Chapter 130: The Deaths of Proto Man And Mega Man**

**Chapter 131: The Fleeing to The Ocean**

**Chapter 132: The War is at a Slatemate**

**Chapter 133: Mass Killing of The Humans**

**Chapter 134: The Discovery That "They" Can Take Over Humans**

**Chapter 135: The Rebellion Uses Their "Last Stand" Card [That is: Opening The Lost Ark, Opening The Portal to The Void, Chaining Death in His First Prison in The Time of The Greeks, And a Lot of Desperate Things]**

**Chapter 136: The Hunt For Mega Man And Proto Man**

**Chapter 137: The Phantoms Arrive**

**Chapter 138: The War Against The Phantoms**

**Chapter 139: The Phantom War is Won**

**Chapter 140: The Zombies Invade**

**Chapter 141: The Ultimate Doomsday**

**Chapter 142: Earth's Doomsday Clock Runs Out of Time**

**Chapter 143: To Be Continued...**

**Chapter 1: The True Trip to Camp Half-Blood**

** Thalia knew she was in danger the day she was born. She knew that the world would soon be in another War of The Worlds. What she didn't know is she would soon be turned into a pine tree to stop her from being dead.**


End file.
